


You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream (the way you turn me on)

by parkner_keenker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M, Making Love, but they also fuck in Harleys car sooo, its for my friends b day, soft Parkner, this is really bad but I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkner_keenker/pseuds/parkner_keenker
Summary: And Peter though back to the start of the year, when he'd watch Harley from down the hall, and he smiled. Cause he was now laying underneath that same boy.Peter also thought back to the expectation of losing his virginity. And he was right in some senses, because he was in fact about to lose his virginity in the back of a pick up truck, but it wasn't some random guys.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream (the way you turn me on)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saladbabie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladbabie/gifts).



> hi:)  
> This is for my friend. Happy Birthday [ saladbabie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladbabie/pseuds/saladbabie)   
>  ily<3

Peter Parker wasn’t gonna lie, he always thought that his first time would be in the back of some random guys pick up truck. It would be rushed and cramped, and maybe the guy wouldn’t have the decency to make him cum. And he knows that’s a weird thing to think about, but it’s hard too when every teenager in your year has lost their virginity, everyone of them. 

So of course Peter stuck out like a sore thumb, and being known as the virgin of the whole year group, isn’t exactly the greatest thing to be known as, but he dealt with it, and honestly, surprisingly he wasn’t too bothered by it. But that’s only because he never had actually truly wanted to lose his virginity, he wanted it to be special. And he knew that sounded cheesy, and quite frankly unrealistic, but Peter had learnt to have a little hope in the world. And luckily enough his spike of hope landed in Sophomore year, and it goes by the name Harley Keener. 

Harley Keener was the perfect guy, charming, confident, hot, slightly cocky, and of course, way out of Peter’s league. So Peter admired from afar, watching Harley chew his pen when he was working, or watching the way his shirt would lift up in P.E, or respectfully watching him be the only person able to do the rope climb. And maybe he was too obvious, maybe he longing stares were noticeable, but he didn’t really care. Because Harley Keener, would never be interested in him. Until he was..

Peter was walking home when he noticed a car following him, and usually he'd be worried, his spidey senses would be going crazy, But they weren't and he wasn't. Because that car belonged to none other than Harley Keener himself. So when it pulled up next to him he told himself not to look, so of course he proceeded to look.

“Hey Parker! Y’know it’s forecasted to piss down, right?” Despite Harley talking about it being bad weather, he had his sunglasses on.

“Surely let me give ‘ya a ride.” Peter had to stop himself from telling Harley that he'd in fact ride him. Peter smiled softly and walked to the passenger seat. 

“You’ve been following me for like, 5 minutes..” He put his seat belt on and Harley smirked.

“Wanted to scare ya’ doll. Pretty thing like you should be careful all alone.” Peter flushed brightly and looked away. ‘Pretty thing like you..”

Little did Peter know what this had started. 

-

“Pete! You coming to watch my game? I’ll give ya’ a ride after” Harley flashed one of his signature smirks and Peter swears he melted.

“Depends if you’re gonna get into another fight..” He teased and Harley scoffed.  
“Not my fault that dude was a dick” Peter laughed and watched Harley fold his arms over his chest. 

“I will come, but just so you know, imma be mad if you guys lose.” Harley chuckled.

“Darlin’ with me on the team, we ain’t gonna lose.”

They didn't lose, they actually smashed the other team. Harley also happened to find himself in yet another fight. Which honestly was, hot extremely worrying. Peter also found himself running out onto the ice, which he got in trouble for (but that doesnt matter.)

Peter watched Harley and this other dude throw punches at each other, Harley tackled him down and with one more hit, knocked him out. Peter tried to slide over to him, but he was shoved off the ice. Peter anxiously waited to see if Harley would get a penalty, which he did. But he also watched as Harley skated over to wait out his five minutes, and flash him a smirk, blood covering his teeth, he spat to his side and Peter swallowed deeply, he was unfairly attractive. Peter smiled gently back. This boy would be the death of him.

After the game Peter entered the team’s changing rooms, trying to keep his eyes down as he walked to Harleys locker (which he wouldn't admit to knowing the exact spot of.)

Suddenly arms were wrapped around him and he squealed softly. 

“Harley Keener, put me down!” Harley's friends gasped at his tone.

“Dude he's mad at you..” His friend chuckled and Harley glared as he placed Peter on the floor. 

“I am mad. Harley you said you wouldnt..” Harley's gaze softened and he pulled Peter into a hug. 

“M’ sorry sweetheart. But I gotta stick up for myself..” Peter sighed and nodded.

“At least let me take care of you..?” A few boys whistled and Harley glared.

“Always Petey..”

-

“Harley it looks really sore..” Peter whispered gently, his fingers brushed Harley's bruised knuckles. He looked up at him and frowned.

“It ain’t baby, it's okay..” Harley smiled and lay down. They were both in the boot of Harleys car. Peter lay down next to him. “You already made us go buy a ice pack. I iced it, so believe me it's fine.”

Peter sighed and cuddled into his side. “I worry about you, you know?” Harley just nodded, Peter turned his head to look at him. Harley kissed his head and Peter blushed gently, looking away from him once again.

“Why’d you always do that?” Peter frowned.

“Do what..?” Harley tilted his head up so their noses were brushing and Peter swallowed deeply. 

“Get all weird when I show you affection?” Harley had never sounded this serious.

“I dont know..” He did know.

Harley sighed and nodded, looking up to the roof, he bit his lip gently and chuckled to himself.  
“You know I’m into you? Right Pete..?”

Peter sat up, smacking his head on the top of the car, he whined. “What?” 

Harley laughed and looked up at him, he shrugged and smirked. This prick smirked..

“I thought I made it pretty obvious.” Peter looked down to him and blinked. Harley laughed.

“Well I mean, not as obvious as you made your crush on me, but-” Peter smacked him lightly and Harley put his hands up.

“Kidding! Well, not really..” Peter sighed and Harley pulled him so he was laying down too.

“I am into you though, like really fuckinng into you..” Peter smiled.

“M’ really into you too..” Harley smiled back.

“Good.” Peter nodded. 

“Yeah, good..” 

Harley cupped his face and smirked. “Gonna let me kiss ya’?” 

Peter could only nod slowly. 

Harley leant in, and they kissed. 

And you know that moment in movies, where two characters kiss, and fireworks go off in the background. Where the narrator talks about the moment two people fall in love.

This was that moment. 

Because in that moment, nothing else mattered. 

And Peter though back to the start of the year, when he'd watch Harley from down the hall, and he smiled. Cause he was now laying underneath that same boy.

Peter also thought back to the expectation of losing his virginity. And he was right in some senses, because he was in fact about to lose his virginity in the back of a pick up truck, but it wasn't some random guys.

Harley pressed his body against his and Peter’s body reacted By spreading his legs, welcoming in the delicious friction of Harley on top of him. 

Peter whined from high in his throat and Harley smiled against his mouth. “M’ guessing it’s   
been awhile since you’ve done this..?” He chuckled and Peter blushed. Fuck he doesn’t know I’m a virgin.

Peter felt Harley’s lips against his neck, he tilted his head back and moaned. “I’ve never done this before..” Harley immediately pulled away, and Peter thought he’d fucked up.

“You’re okay with doing this here, right?” Peter nodded and Harley bit his lip. 

“A fucking virgin. What a fucking tempting little thing you are, huh baby?” 

Peter moaned. 

Harley decided, Despite the semi awkward tension Peter was giving off. He would make his first time perfect.

Foreplay. Why did no one tell Peter about foreplay? Harley’s fingers brushed on his skin, in him.. 

Peter arched his back, attempting to chase his own pleasure, despite not knowing what felt best. Peter gasped softly at Harley’s experienced fingers pulled out of him. 

Okay, shit. He knew this is where shit got real. 

Harley positioned himself over Peter, hands either side of his head, they stared into each other’s eyes as Harley entered his body.

And Peter realised that this was intimacy. The way he could feel every inch of Harley, was breathtaking. And maybe it wasn’t all that movies and story’s make it out to be. But fuck it was still good.

Harley groaned, and Peter whined. 

Harley suddenly gripped Peter's legs and pulled them around his body, he leant down to rest his head on Peters shoulder. 

“Baby.. your fucking beautiful..” He thrusted softly 

Oh. Oh fuck.

Peter moaned and Harley kissed his neck.   
“M’ so lucky I got you first doll.” Peter felt Harley speed up and he moaned louder, a sound he didn’t even think he was capable of making.

“There..” Peter whispered.

“Speak up baby. Tell me what feels good.” 

“There!” Harley listened, Harley did what Pete told him felt good, he chased Peters pleasure more than his own.

The love Peter felt in that moment made him sob, and Harley stopped, making Peter sob again.

Now Peter had Always looked at Harley and thought ‘fucking rail me’ which would definitely be nice.

But Peter swore this was making love.

Harley Keener was making love to him.

“No. Keep going..” Harley frowned and thrusted again. 

“I love you..” Peter held onto him. “I love you so much..” 

Harley smiled and kissed him passionately, not rushed or messy.

But filled with passion, and so, so much love.

“Love you too, Pete.” Harley rested their foreheads together.

“And imma treat you so well baby, M’ gonna give you fucking everything.” Peter moaned and arched his back.

“M’ gonna..”

“Please yes sweetheart. Cum for me.” And Peter did.

Moaning Harley’s name, and sobbing from the slow passionate sex.

Harley came right after, a breathless ‘Pete’ falling out of his mouth.

Harley collapsed next to him and Peter smiled.   
“Woah..” Harley laughed. 

“Yeah.. woah..” 

Peter rolled over. “Stay at mine..?” 

“After that? Of course.”

So Peter lay in bed with Harley and smiled to himself. His first time was with the only person he’d ever imagine having it with. It was soft and painless and safe. The love was so overwhelming that Peter had cried. 

Harley held Peter and kissed his head. Peter's first time was everything he wanted to make it, they made love. And Peter had told him he loved him, the feeling of overpowering love of two teenagers was enough to make Harley smile at the memory.

“I love you.” Harley would never get tired of telling a peter that.

“I love you too.” Yeah. Sounds right.

Peter smiled. “We’re gonna fuck again right?”

Harley smirked. “Oh yeah, definitely.” He pinned Peter down and chuckled.

This time they fucked.

Peter may have walked funny the next day.


End file.
